To The Moon and Back (A!)
"To The Moon and Back" is the nineteenth episode of Assemble!. Plot -Constrictor and Abomination are near the UN Headquarters, - Director Nick Fury told Elektra Natchios, Agent James Roger and Agent Rafael Sosi. –I will need you to go and stop them. – -Yes, sir. – Sosi said and jumped on a Quinjet. Elektra and James got in the back, still awkward about what had happened in James’ room a couple weeks ago. They hadn’t had talked since then, and tension was at its highest. Meanwhile, in the US Air Force base in Washington DC, General Thaddeus “Thunderbolt” Ross sent Colonel James Rhodes (aka the Iron Patriot) to the UN Headquarters too, where Moonstone was wreaking havoc. While travelling to New York, Rhodey called his friend, Major Carol Danvers who was also an skilled pilot and Ms. Marvel, who had gotten her powers after an encounter with the Kree. -Hey, Carol! – Rhodey said as the call was picked up on the other side. -James! Long time no talk! What have you been up to? – The blonde haired woman asked from the other side. -Actually, flying to New York right now to battle your friend Dr. Karla Sofen. – -Moonstone? – Danvers asked. -Yes, exactly. – -I’ll be there in no time. – Near the UN Headquarters, the S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents and Elektra faced Cpt. Blonsky and Constrictor. -Frank! – Sosi shouted. –You were supposed to be on OUR side! You were supposed to be an infiltrator! – -It just doesn’t work out that way, Sosi. – Constrictor shook his head. –It actually works depending on what side you’re on. And I’m a Master of Evil! – -Ok, we didn’t need to do it the hard way, but you asked for it! – Rafael ran to the cyborg but was whipped by him. -You are so predictable, Sosi! – Payne shouted. -But I’m not! – Elektra shouted, damaging Constrictor’s armor from behind with her Sais. Meanwhile, Ms. Marvel and Iron Patriot were facing Moonstone. -Rhodey, go get everyone out of the Headquarters, she is mine! – Carol shouted. -Alright Carol! – -It’s nice to see you again, Carol! – Karla smirked. -Too bad I can’t return the compliment. – -Why so aggressive? You should treat that with a psychologist… Oh wait, I’m one! – -And what’s my treatment, Doctor? – -Immediate death! – Moonstone replied, shooting a Photon Blast at Danvers, who returned the favor. -I’m not that easy to beat! – In that second, Iron Patriot picked up one of the flagpoles next to the fountain and hit Moonstone with it. -Arrrgghhh! – Moonstone yelled, before flying away. -Perfect synchronization Carol – Rhodes smiled, opening the Iron Patriot helmet. -Of course, nothing like two of the best pilots in the US Army history! – -Blonsky! Get the other Agent! – Constrictor shouted not too far away. Emil charged towards James, but was intercepted by the Hulk. -Where do you think you’re going, puny captain? – Banner asked, grinning. -Back off, freak! – Abomination shouted, punching the doctor in the face. -You. Don’t. Call. Hulk. A. Freak!!! – The green monster leapt, grabbed Abomination and smashed him against the UN fountain. -Move away, Blonsky! – Doctor Octopus said, walking to the Headquarters. -Is this Villains Family Reunion? – Rhodes asked, looking down at Octavius. Doc Ock extended one of his tentacles to Iron Patriot and pulled him to the ground hardly. Ms. Marvel shot a Photon Blast at him, while Elektra and the Agents and Constrictor joined the group. Elektra cut down Doc Ock’s upper tentacles, while Abomination lifted Agent Roger in the air with a single blow. Iron Patriot caught Roger, at the same time Hulk sent Constrictor away with a punch. Abomination leapt and hit Rhodey, making him lose control of his 21-Gun. Agent Roger, who was tightly holding himself on the armor, could unhook it off the armor and use it manually against Blonsky. Abomination and Octavius saw the fight was lost so they just chose to do a tactical retreat. -Thank you for your help. – Rhodey told Carol, James, Rafael, Elektra and Bruce. -What? This was our mission! – Elektra complained. -C’mon baby, - Agent Roger whispered in Elektra’s ear. -It’s no use. – At the same time, in a completely different Realm, siblings Heimdall and Lady Sif were at the Asgard gate, saying farewell to the purple flying figure. -Thou think he will be grand in Midgard? – The woman asked. -Yes, sister. – Heimdall replied. –Eir treated him well, he shall be fine. – Gallery SHIELDVsA&C.png|Elektra, Agent Roger and Agent Sosi Vs Abomination and Constrictor. USvsMoon.png|Iron Patriot and Ms. Marvel Vs Moonstone. PhotonBlastvsPhotonBlast.png|Ms. Marvel Vs Moonstone. Splash!.png|Hulk Vs Abomination. UNShowdown.png|UN Headquarters Showdown 2TentaclesDown.png|Elektra cutting down 2 of Doc Ock's tentacles Manual21Gun.png|Agent Roger shooting at Abomination HeShallbeFine.png|"He shall be fine" Episode Guide Category:Assemble!'s Episodes Category:Earth-1010 Category:Masters of Evil (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Elektra Natchios (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Roger (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:SHIELD (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Rafael Sosi (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Heimdall (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Sif (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:James Rhodes (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Emil Blonsky (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Carol Danvers (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Karla Sofen (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Frank Payne (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Nicholas Fury (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Robert Bruce Banner (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Otto Octavius (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Simon Williams (Earth-1010)/Appearances Category:Assemble! Baron Zemo's Mutiny Arc Category:Assemble! Season One Category:United States Army (Earth-1010)/Appearances